


Hero of Bunnies [Linked Universe AU]

by Morning_dantea



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, I also just wanted Fable/Legend sibling dynamic, Legend (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Plot: ravio pretends to be hero of legend, Ravio (Legend of Zelda)-centric, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Legend (Linked Universe), ive seen so many wild de-aging aus but what about my boy legend?, older brother hyrule vibes, ravio? a father? basically, real hero of legend is a soft BOY, why is it called hero of bunnies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_dantea/pseuds/Morning_dantea
Summary: First of all, Ravio shouldn't have touched Link's things.Second off, Ravio should've immediately taken Link to see Zelda.Third off, Hylia needs to chill out and get better timing.+In which Legend is accidentally turned into a child and Ravio pretends to be him when 8 other Heroes call for the Hero of Legend.... except maybe he should've explained everything and gotten help.+Mostly crack and fluff
Relationships: Fable & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is cursing/curse words so-
> 
> by the way! When the other Links call "Legend" or talk about "Legend", they're actually calling/talking to Ravio. The real Legend has a different name for reasons explained in the start.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

There was always a dew that would cling onto Ravio's eyelashes in the early mornings whenever he traveled in Hyrule. When he had first started traveling, he had kept himself in a simple tent to protect him from the outside. However, after six years of wandering lands within Hyrule, Lorule, and kingdoms outside, Ravio grew fond of the morning chill that would wake him. 

This time, however, it woke him up to the simple reminder that he wasn't the only person in the small camp. He had gotten himself tangled in a quest. It really wasn't his fault [or so, he would tell Link when the time was appropriate]. He had simply been looking through Link's hoard-house for a magic item he would be able to copy and then sell [his prices were _not_ ripoffs! It cost him a lot of his own magic just to make those weapons!]. Unfortunately, Link loves to carry items that could backfire or go haywire on the wielder. 

The magical rod Ravio had found an interest in had just decided to attack him and Sheerow with balls of electric magic. It wasn't Ravio's fault that Link was a stupidly selfless hero and had decided that the best way to protect Ravio was to jump onto the rod [and break it - but Ravio had gotten a magical read it, so he'll make a copy later on]. 

The result was... strange, to say the least. At first, Link had been fine. He did what he always did when he was nervous or anxious - he covered himself in anger and lectured Ravio about going through his things. The following day, Ravio found Link asleep in bed, a pile of blankets loaded on top of him. It would have been sweet, but Ravio had only ever seen Link sleep into late morning whenever he was sick. Link didn't wake up sick, so Ravio let it slide. The day after, Ravio had wondered if Link was drinking too many green potions since his energy and magic were all over the place. Still, Ravio let it slide. Maybe Link had found a new ring that boosted his energy and magic reserves?

The fourth day was the kicker. When Ravio went to check up on Link, in place of his pink-haired best friend was a young child. The boy was clearly Link - the bright pink hair would rule out everyone in Hyrule except Zelda. Seeing his snarky and sarcastic best friend as a four-year-old was, to say the least, a fucking nightmare. The brat had an energy that Ravio couldn't match no matter the number of green potions he took. Link was also, shockingly, not much of a talker. 

Before Ravio could even consider panicking, he remembered his reason for visiting that day: Hilda had wanted them all to go visit Zelda and catch up. Of course, Hilda would know how to tame a child. She was terrifying in a very "I'll sell you to pirates" way that made Link sit and listen. 

Between the Lorulians, Ravio was the most experienced in using magic. However, Hilda was the best in learning and breaking it down. After a few minutes of juggling the young [and quite confused] Link, they realized that it was ancient magic that had changed him. Ancient and foreign - a magical signature from a country much farther than where Ravio has traveled. Perhaps it was even farther than wherever Link has gone.

Needless to say, they were fucked until they could find some way to untangle this magic from Link's own magic. 

+

Yawning, Ravio stretched his shoulders out and turned to lay on his side. Looking at the bedroom next to him, he sighed as he spotted the tuft of bright pink hair that had managed to escape Sky's swaddled hug.

Ravio had done his best to keep Link safe. When the eight Heroes of Hylia had come looking for Link, Ravio had wanted Hilda to quickly take the child to Zelda - who would be able to deal with the boy and his magic much better than Ravio and Hilda. However, Hylia seems to hate Lorule and it's citizens. Before Ravio had even gotten the chance to go find Hilda and inform her of the situation, the floor had given away below all the heroes - including the very shocked Link.

 _"I'm Link."_ Ravio had told the heroes. _"This Link is my brother-in-law. I just need to get him home. He shouldn't be in this mess!"_

The heroes hadn't believed him at first. After all, Ravio's hair was dark purple, almost black, unlike the shades of blonde and light brown on the others. His eyes were green [Link liked to say they were rupees], and held no similarity to the brilliant blues of the heroes. Still, they quelled their questions about his physical appearance when he showed them the light trace of the triforce on the back of his left hand. He had moved away from the Master Sword, knowing well that it would reject him, and instead told them the title Link had always refused to use. _Hero of Legend_.

Turns out, all these other heroes were named Link. To clear up confusion, they simply went by their hero titles. By that rule, Ravio was known to them as Legend. Seeing that Link was also a Link, they decided to give him a nickname as well. With an internal smirk, Ravio bestowed the name Bunny onto the real Hero of Legend [and if Link remembers this when he's cured, Ravio will have to hide in a cave for several years to escape _that_ fury].

A small hand poked out from the mess of blankets, quickly followed by another. The pile of blankets squirmed, the small hands grasping for anything for help. After a few more moments of squirming, Sky's sailcloth fell loose to reveal Bunny and his [annoyingly] messy bedhead. The young hero smiled in victory before standing up and running over to Ravio. 

_Can we go swim now?_ Bunny asked. Ravio groaned, having forgotten that he promised Bunny to go swimming when they reached a safe era. 

"Bunny!" The heroes looked at Warriors, who smiled at the boy as he returned from his scouting. "Why don't you go wake up Wild? You can help make breakfast before we go swimming." With an exciting look, Bunny left Ravio's side to wake up the sleeping chef.

Warriors chuckled as Ravio pulled the blanket over himself again. "The kid really seems to trust you with everything. You sure he's not yours, he certainly looks like you."

"Oh, fuck off!" Ravio flipped off the captain. "He's not my kid! You can bug my sister about him later on if you want. Go away, now!" With a snicker, Warriors ripped the blanket off of Ravio and ran off. Ravio picked up a small rock and threw it in the general direction he ran off to. "OH, YOU BASTARD!"

+

The mornings, when they weren't interrupted by monsters, were some of Ravio's favorite with the heroes of old and new. He was usually the first one awake because he was still used to Lorule's time [it, somehow, ran two hours faster than Hyrule's]. Time [if he had even slept] and Warriors were normally next, followed by Wild [who made breakfast], Four, Twilight, Wind, and Hyrule. Sky and Bunny were normally the last two. It was to no surprise to anyone that Bunny ended up cuddling each night and enjoying being the last two awake. 

Today, Bunny was one of the first to be awake. Ravio watched the young boy happily help Wild in preparing omelets over rice for breakfast. Wild laughed as Bunny bit into a pepper sliver, only to immediately spit it out. The pink hair was ruffled when the boy pouted [cheeky shit]. 

+

It was an hour before noon, Time noticed. He, Warriors, and Twilight had decided to halt any advancement to a town because of Sky's injuries. He was worried, but the Chosen Hero was healing relatively well. Despite the lack of monsters since the attack yesterday, Time decided to play on caution and keep the group within his line of sight.

Sky and Hyrule were on one end, talking with smiles. On the other end, Warriors sparred with Twilight and Wild. Sitting in the shade at the edge of camp, Legend napped with Sheerow on his lap. By the fire, Four, Wind, and Bunny-

...

"Where's Bunny?" Time asked out loud, looking at the two youngest heroes and catching the attention of Sky and Hyrule who sat nearby.

Four looked around, a confused look on his face. "I... I swear he was just here."

Shrugging, Wind said, "Maybe he needed to take a leak?"

"No," Four said, "He always takes Sheerow in case of monsters drawing near."

Panic started to claw up Time's stomach. Bunny was quiet and a trickster, but he knew how to prevent panic. He was smart for a four-year-old. He wouldn't just disappear.

"Is he missing?" Sky asked, looking worried.

Time shook his head. "No, he isn't. He's a clever kid. Four, Wind, help me look for him. Do not let this slip to the others," he ordered.

The two teens nodded, grabbing their water skins and a small weapon in case worse came to worst.

Taking the northeast of the woods, Time traced a finger over his dagger. It was a lovely little thing that Four and Sky had worked together on for his birthday. Four had worked on the blade itself, while Sky had whittled the handle. Time wasn't much of a dagger or knife-wielder, but he was glad to have something small now. If Bunny had gotten himself into trouble, his sword may not be the best option.

These parts were silent, Time noted. The wind would lightly move the branches of trees, but no other noise seemed to drift about.

_The woods are never silent... They're full of life... There should be at least the noise of birds, maybe small critters. Why is it so silent?_

He drew the dagger from his belt, holding it firmly in his hand as he glanced about. Something was scaring the forest into silence. That something may be what led to Bunny's disappearance.

Two pairs of footsteps running towards him. An overwhelming scent of ripe bananas. The feeling of magick.

_Wild's Hyrule, it must be Yiga._

Throwing himself left, and slashing upward, Time growled as he spotted the two Yiga clansmen, their demon carvers drawn and ready for attack. Bunny wasn't with them.

 _Too agile_ , Time noted. He was a swordsman, not an agility fighter. If he was alone and with a sword, he could take on these two, but Bunny could be nearby. It's too risky to draw his sword and attack.

With a glance back at them, Time sheathed the dagger and took off sprinting towards camo. He wasn't the most silent of runners, he was sure someone would hear him. Specifically-

"GET DOWN!"

Time threw himself onto the floor, just catching the sight of three bomb arrows flying overhead and a very familiar wolf leaping over him. The bombs managed to disorientate the Yiga, giving Twilight the opening to change back - sword at the ready - while Wild jumped over with his own demon carver. 

"Ugh," Twilight said, wiping blood off his face. "Hylia, what were you even doing running around here?"

Time stood up, saying, "We can't find Bunny. He wasn't at camp. We thought he may have wandered off without anyone, but I doubt that."

With a concerned look, Wild walked over. "He just left? That doesn't sound like him." Wild opened the Sheikah Slate and the map, looking through it. "Hmm... This area is relatively safe... There are rarely monsters in these parts, especially now with the Calamity gone. Yiga have been going rogue since Koga's death, I doubt there were more than those two around here."

"Then where's the kid," Twilight mumbled, looking around. He quickly shifted, wolf nose low and near the ground as he sniffed for a trail.

Wild sighed. "I think we'll need the others." Time nodded, asking him to go back to camp and inform everyone about the situation.

Unfortunately, that meant Legend would know. When the raven-haired hero was woken up and informed... Well... Wild was glad the hero was too frantic to care about going after Wild. 

+

Ravio, to say the least, was terrified. He could feel his heartbeat pounding his chest, his throat, his ears. It echoed loudly, choking his airways and driving him mad. He could hear the others calling out for Bunny, an air of nervousness to them. Ravio was frantic.

_What if something took him because they know he's the hero? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

A taste of fairy magic stopped Ravio. He looked around, eyes sharp. Sheerow flittered about, equally anxious, as he searched for Bunny's magical signature. The fairy magic wasn't strong, but it reminded Ravio of the times Link would play his ocarina. 

_It's him. But how? Where?_

"Bunny!" Ravio cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout. Another a taste of magic - this one was stronger, more powerful with the metallic buzz of electricity. With a growl, Ravio chased after it. 

Twilight and Wild both caught sight of him running. They called after him, only to be ignored. Realizing he may have caught wind of Bunny, they followed. 

The land became muddier, the speckling dew turning into pools of murky water. Ravio couldn't care about how the water and moss clung to his robe. The taste of magic was getting stronger. The electric buzz in the air no longer scared him, it pushed him. He could feel the electricity in his veins, driving him to continue. The taste of magic in the air became overwhelming as Ravio tripped into a clearing.

The area was in ruins, like much of Wild's era, but these were older. They reeked of magic much older than a few hundred years.

Looking around, Ravio could see an entrance to a temple ahead. The entrance of the temple was a massive Zonai head, Ravio noticed. He felt cowardly seeing such a beast, but he ignored his fears and ran within. Inside, he was relieved to see Bunny sitting under one of the massive Goddess statues that Wild's world had. 

"Bunny," Ravio shouted, letting his relief wash over him 

The young boy looked up, shocked at first, but then smiled brightly. _Rara! Kipli said you could find me here!_

"Kipli?"

"That's me!" A young fairy flew out from Bunny's hair. It was her magic Ravio had been able to taste. "I found him wandering near Harker Lake, so I brought him here because the Hero comes here a lot. No monsters ever come to Lady Hylia's statue anymore - they're too scared!" The fairy landed herself on Bunny's shoulder. "Are you his brother?"

Ravio nodded. "Sort of. Bunny, why did you leave camp?"

The kid quickly coward, looking upset. he crossed his arms and pouted - a clear sign that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, I'm not upset. I was worried. There were two bad guys that almost hurt Time because he was looking for you. We were worried. I just wanna know what's wrong."

Bunny looked surprised. He set his hands down and looked at Ravio. His eyes glistened with tears, suddenly, before he hiccupped a sob. _I wanted to swim._ He rubbed his cheeks, staining them with his tears. _I'm sorry._ He looked ashamed as Wild and Twilight ran in, both looking relieved that Bunny was safe.

Ignoring the two, Ravio picked Link up and sighed. "I know you wanted to swim today, but these areas aren't that safe."

With a light smile, Wild said, "We're almost at Lurelin Village. That's by the ocean! We can go swimming whenever you want while we're there!"

Twilight nodded. "It's true, kid. You just gotta make sure to behave when we're not in a village, okay?"

Nodded, Bunny agreed. He rubbed his face into Ravio's robe and held on. 

* * *

There's a pictograph in Link's drawer, the drawer next to his bed. In the photo, eight of Hylia's heroes and one Lorulean Hero smile into the camera. The biggest smile, however, comes from the small child in front of them all - his pink hair filled with sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule isn't a fool. He has an idea as to what's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this while I'm at work, so ignore any errors or mistakes. I'll fix them later when I'm not feeling dead inside [awake night job lol]. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! A bit shorter than I hoped, unfortunately.

Bunny was upset. He likes fairies, but they didn't seem to like him. After leaving Kipli in her home to bo to Lurelin village, Bunny was quite happy that he got to swim. Wind even gave him a pictograph, which was like a picture that isn't drawn! After the day full of swimming and fun, Bunny tried finding more fairies to talk to. They didn't really understand Hylian Sign, but Kipli had tried her best and they had gotten along just fine. 

Bunny was just upset that all the fairies he's come across have run away. They seemed to like Time [even though he's mean-looking and won't let Bunny jump off the big rocks] and Hyrule [he's nice, but Bunny thinks he's a little weird because Hyrule is always staring at him and Ravio]. 

Smacking his feet as he walked, Bunny sighed loudly as soon as he knew Ravio was nearby. The dark-haired man continued reading his book, ignoring Bunny. Bunny sighed again, louder this time, and flopped onto the floor by Ravio's feet. Once again, he was ignored. 

Another sigh.

"Do you need something, Bun?"

Bunny looked over, spotting Hyrule as the person who asked the question. He nodded. _I want to play with the fairies_.

Hyrule smiled. "Well, I can help with that! Legend, you think it's alright to take him out to the nearby lake. It's just northeast of here."

Legend looked up from his book, glancing down at Bunny with a worried expression. Bunny gave him a pleading look. Legend rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright, alright. Just- no more swimming. I think we've dealt with the drowned rat look long enough." He waved them off, returning to his book.

The two younger Links cheered, then ran out of the small inn. Hyrule led the way, holding onto Bunny's hand as the young boy skipping beside him. "What's your Hyrule like, Bunny?" 

The young boy slowed to a walk and let go of Hyrule's hand to talk. _I have a sister and my mom and dad and my uncle and my auntie but she's really mean._ Bunny stuck his tongue out. _I like Hyrule, it's pretty._

"I'm glad you like it! How do you know Legend?"

_He and Miss Hilda found me in Uncle's house. I do not remember where Uncle is, but Legend said he'll help me find him!_

Hyrule stopped walking. "Did you say Hilda?" Bunny nodded. "Does Hilda look like Zelda?" Bunny nodded again. Hyrule frowned. "Bunny. Is Legend's real name Link?" Bunny shrugged. 

Oh, Hyrule had a wild guess as to who Legend really is now. He had been thinking about it ever since they met. The Hero of Legend has been told to be... blunt [put nicely]. The Legend that Hyrule has been watching is secretive and skittish. He didn't seem to know much about his own quests and travels. However, he did have the triforce of courage.

Well, that'll be an issue for later. Right now, Hyrule was being left behind by a child who desperately wanted to play with fairies.

+

As the sun began to set, Hyrule smiled softly. Bunny had tired himself out playing tag with the fairies Hyrule found and spoke to. At the end of it all, Hyrule found himself carrying Bunny back to the inn.

He waved hello to Wild, who was starting dinner, and took Bunny indoors. Legend looked up from where he was still reading his book and smiled upon seeing the sleeping toddler. "Have fun, I guess?"

"Yep." Hyrule carefully set Bunny into a bed. "You and I have to talk, though."

"Oh, Goddess. Did he do something weird? If he ate a rock - I can explain that!"

"What? No!" Hyrule gave him a weird look. "He's eaten ro- that's not the point! Just- just meet me by the pond after dinner."

Ravio watched him leave. He sighed and shrugged. Whatever had Hyrule so strung would be talked about later. If he was waiting until after dinner, then it wasn't anything dangerous or too urgent. 

Dinner was fine. He joked around with the guys, listened to Time and Warriors talk about their next steps, and then resisted the urge to yawn as he waited for everyone to go to bed so he could go meet Hyrule.

Time and Twilight were the last to go. They wished him a good night, thinking Ravio was staying to watch the stars some bit. Instead, Ravio watched them head indoors before quickly picking himself up and beginning the short trek to the pond. Hyrule had left earlier, saying he was going to watch the stars alone for a bit.

By the looks of it, he wasn't lying. Hyrule wasn't at the pond when Ravio got there. "Just me and me then, huh?" Ravio kicked a stone, bored. He kicked a second stone, watching it land in the water and create ripples.

A branch snapped to his left. He looked over, only to find a sword end pointed at his nose.

Hyrule was the wielder. "You're not Link," he said.

Ravio gulped. "I very much am." Not much of a lie - he is Link...'s counterpart.

The sword inched closer. "My name is Link, I am the Hero of Hyrule. I became the Hero at the age of ten, but I inherited the triforce of courage at sixteen. I am the successor to the Hero of Legend - Impa has given me the locked journals and the keys leading to his collections. He left a magical signature on those so only his successor could read it. I am his successor but you are not _him_." 

Ravio blinked in surprise. He caught Hyrule's gaze. For a brief second, Ravio wanted to laugh. "I'm guessing you already know me, then."

"I never had the time to read all of his journals, but one of them did talk about an annoying rabbit who loved to trick peo-"

"I do _not_ trick people!" Ravio crossed his arms. "Yes, yes, I'm not Link. I'm Ravio. I'm from Lorule and we're almost the same person except I am the least tricky one!"

Hyrule lowered his sword, sighing. He wasn't actually planning on using it against Ravio, but he had to make sure. The Hero of Legend [the real one, anyways] had said Ravio from Lorule was a friend of his. So Hyrule would trust him [for now]. "Where's the real Hero of Legend, if you're not him?"

The rabbit man sighed again, this time it was full of stress. "You've met him."

"I have?"

"You're smart, figure it out."

...

"Oh."

"Yep."

"How?"

"You can sense magic, right?" A nod. "Then you have already probably noticed that Bunny's own magic is mixed with something else. Link is supposed to be twenty-two, but some weird magical rod he owns went crazy and now he's four!"

Hyrule wanted a nap.

+

After the whole situation was explained to Hyrule, the teenager agreed to hold this bunny-sized secret a little longer. Ravio planned to inform the others once Bunny was back to normal. _"I hate fighting with this fire rod. Link has never once taught me how to actually use it!"_ For now, the two were glad that Bunny wasn't the target of some Legend-Era monsters. 

The two returned to the inn to sleep. Somehow, Bunny had managed to get himself to share a bed with the very stoic Time, who normally preferred to sleep on the ground rather than share a bed with anyone. It was cute!

When morning came, Hyrule was woken up by a bouncing Bunny on his bed. 

"Oi!" Hyrule yelped, sitting up when Bunny landed on his leg. "That hurt!" Bunny stuck his tongue out, then jumped off. "What are you doing?"

 _Breakfast ready._ Bunny tugged on Hyrule's blanket, struggling since Hyrule was sitting on half of it.

Taking his weight off the blanket, Hyrule smiled as Bunny went flying onto the ground. "That, little one, is called karma." He stood up and ruffled the pink hair. "Come on. Let's go wash up."

Having read several of the Hero of Legend's journals, Hyrule wished he could take all the painful memories away from the child. Of course, Bunny wouldn't remember his quests now, but Hyrule wondered if he would remember his time as a kid again. If he does, Hyrule will make sure those memories are better than the last quests.

* * *

There's a pictograph framed on Link's wall. In it, the Hero of Hyrule hugs a very happy Bunny. Next to that, a pictograph with a pink-haired Hero hugging the Hero of Hyrule is framed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ravio recognizes the Hyrule he and Bunny belong to. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets, how do you think the real Legend gonna react when he's no longer a child?

Ravio had no control over Bunny the second they were out of the most current portal. The young boy had begun to scream, a giant smile on his face as he ran around. Those who weren't the best after a portal [Four, Twilight, Hyrule] were not very happy about the screaming. 

Plucking up the boy as he ran past, Time gave him a look. "And why exactly are you screaming?"

Bunny squirmed, then pointed behind Time. Looking over, the heroes were able to see this era's lands. In the distance, standing in all its glory, was Hyrule Castle. With quick and sloppy movements, Bunny said _Home! Can we go see Mom and Dad and Sis?_ He looked at Ravio, who looked off to the distance with a blank look. 

"This is your Era?" Time asked Legend, ignoring the very surprising news that Bunny may be royalty. The hero nodded, tearing his gaze away to look at Time with that same blank look. "We should head to the castle, then. The king and queen should know about any strange monsters around Hyrule. Legend, how long do you think it will take us to make it to the castle?"

"A few hours, roughly about three." He looked at Bunny, who was merrily signing to Wind about his sister. "Kakariko is just south of here, two hours at least, three at most. It would be best to go there and see if the royal family is in Hyrule - they are travelers by nature and are rarely in the castle." It wasn't a lie. Link had spoken about his parents traveling to nearby kingdoms nearly every month back when they were alive. However, that was when they were alive. Zelda was the queen here. There was no royal family aside from her and Link, and Zelda wasn't much of a traveler from what Ravio could tell.

Time nodded, setting Bunny down. "We should get started then."

+

The walk to Kakariko was uneventful. Wind and Wild trekked ahead, taking turns riding a royal shield down small hillsides they came upon [and giving Warriors and Twilight mini heartattacks]. Bunny sat on Hyrule's shoulders, pointing out flowers and small animals he recognized with a cheerful smile. At the very front, alongside Four, Ravio was blank-faced.

Internally, Ravio was panicking. He was glad to be back in his era and would be able to drop Link off soon, but he was closer to having to reveal Bunny's real identity. Hyrule was a nice kid and had understood why Ravio was lying. Unfortunately, Ravio wished he could say the others would be as understanding. He knew they wouldn't hate him, but he doubted they would trust him afterward.

Meanwhile, Bunny pointed at another flower. _H-u-n-n-y-s-u-c-k-l-e_ he spelled out to Hyrule. Hyrule smiled, stopping briefly to pick the flower for the boy. Bunny added it to his small bouquet and held it out for Sky to see.

The first hero smiled. "Are you gonna give the flowers to someone, Bun?"

 _For Zelly! She hates flowers._ A childish smirk crossed the boy's face as he explained his sister's hatred for flowers. Sky had no idea if it was cruel of him to laugh, but the sibling nature of it all was something he understood after spending so much time with successors who had become brothers to him. It was something Wild would do to Twilight, or Wind to Warriors. Thinking about it, Four was capable of doing such a thing to any one of them if he so wished. 

Kakariko came into view as they left the foliage of the woods, making Bunny antsy with excitement. Hyrule passed the boy to Sky, who carried him on his back with a smile. The heroes decided to restock and rest for an hour or two while Legend went ahead to figure out the whereabouts of the royal family. Dismissed, Sky decided that taking Bunny to the edge of town by the fields. There, the two sat in the grass. While Bunny looked in the dirt for bugs and anything that would catch his attention, Sky lied down to watch the clouds drift by.

It was the sound of a loud bell that brought Sky to his feet. An hour into his cloud watching, the bell had begun to clash from Kakariko village. The sound of people rushing about in the village made Sky worry. "Let's go, Bunny," he said to the worried-looking boy. Bunny picked up his bouquet and let Sky pick him up to run into the village.

+

Ravio, for the umpteenth time in his life, wished things could go according to plan. He had managed to run to Link's house without any of the other heroes noticing his departure from the village. He was glad Hilda was wise - she had made camp there to wait for Ravio and Link to return. There, they had come up with the idea of leaving Bunny with Hilda in his house, while Ravio would go to Zelda and explain the situation there. 

But of course, upon returning to Kakariko, that plan went to shit.

While he had been explaining the plan to Time [leaving out the "Bunny is the real Hero of Legend" part], a Sheikah woman ran into the village, signaling for the emergency bell to toll, spotted Ravio, and ran up to him.

"Hero," she called out to him, dragging in the attention of the other heroes, including Sky and Bunny [who had returned due to the bells], and some villagers. "The castle is under siege! A dragon was summoned within the throne room! Lady Impa has sent me to collect the hero but-"

A shriek startled them. Bunny scrambled out of Sky's arms and ran up to the Sheikah. _Zelly!_ He looked at Ravio with a panicked look. _Help!_

Ravio panicked. He looked at the Sheikah with a worried look. He looked at Time, who had rallied the heroes close, and looked to Ravio for a plan of action. Ravio looked at the castle. "I- I-"

"Legend stays here," Hyrule spoke up. He looked at Time and Warriors, who were surprised. "If the summoner is after the royal family, then Legend should stay here with Bunny. The rest of us should go to the castle." Ravio could kiss the boy for his clever ways.

The Sheikah nodded, not questioning the nicknames nor why Bunny would be a royal member. "Very well. If you see-"

"I'll let him know!" Ravio interrupted, knowing she was about to ask for the Hero [who's supposed to be him]. "You should hurry."

"Wait!" Four stopped them all, his head swiveling about as he looked around. He looked at Sky. "Where's Bunny?"

The heroes all looked around, concerned. Ravio panicked. He knew where that [selfless] idiot could be. Especially now that he realized his traveling bag was gone. "I'm killing him if that dragon doesn't do it first!"

He took off running in the direction of the castle. Of course Bunny would take off without warning. This was Link. Child or not, Link was selfless and courageous. Although he could be brash and closed off, it was clear as day to those he was close with that he loved his only sister more than anyone in all the lands he's been to. Although he's a kid, Ravio knew Link better than anyone of those heroes. He was stupidly selfless. Reckless. He was a hero. Ravio wasn't. There's a reason for that.

He could hear the other's running after him. He could hear them shouting for him to stop- to come up with a plan. Ravio didn't need a plan. He needed to stop Link before the boy hurt himself. He had to stop Link before he could see that this Hyrule isn't the one he knows. Before Link could realize that Zelda is the queen. Before he could realize that his mother and father died years ago. Before he could find out the truth in the middle of a dangerous situation. 

+

There was smoke billowing out of the castle windows. Maids, butlers, servants, and other castle staff ran across the bridges as they ran away from the castle. Ravio ignored them all, looking around for his best friend. Sheerow flew overhead, keeping an eye out as well. He trusted Sheerow to stop Link if the idiot was somewhere outside, so Ravio made his way inside.

Throwing his hood over his head and face to avoid inhaling smoke, Ravio ran down the hallways with smothered panic and adrenaline. This was Link's first home. The boy would know exactly where the throne room is. Luckily, Ravio knew where it is as well.

The doors were wide open. Ravio could see fires blazing within, could hear Lady Impa shouting to someone, could feel the blistering heat. Link was clever. He wouldn't just rush in... would he?

Whatever. Ravio ran in, stopping as he looked up and saw the dragon.

Black scales. Cold, yet wise, eyes. Jewels clinging to its body like glistening freckles. It was massive, clinging onto the ceiling of the throne room with its claws as its eyes adjusted to look at Ravio.

Lady Impa landed next to the Lorulian. "You're here," she said. "Where is Link?"

"That's a question we all have," Ravio lied. "I can fight-" He yelped as a hurl of flames made him jump to the side. He summoned his [Link's] giant mallet, a look of hate on his face. The other heroes ran in, causing Lady Impa to raise a brow in question. She said nothing, however, quickly accepting their aid as they focused their attention on the dragon. 

The ten of them sprang into action. Ravio's heart pounded against his chest. If Impa was questioning Link's whereabouts, that means he hadn't shown up. He was [most likely] safe. _Where is he then?_

Ravio brought the hammer down on the dragon's left wing, allowing Twilight the distraction needed for him to bring his sword into its right eye. The heroes jumped away as it screeched and thrashed. Without a warning, a tail slammed into Ravio and Wind, throwing them across the room. Slamming into the wall, Ravio wondered if it was fair to charge Link for any medical bills Ravio may wrack up after this fight. 

The dragon hissed, black smoke flowing out of its mouth and nostrils as it backed away from the heroes. With wide eyes, Ravio watched as the dragon's scales shimmered, turning from black to white. The smoke it breathed dulled into a frost.

The dragon has changed elements.

The fight only got worse from there. The throne room was already a tricky battlefield for them. The fires had made several pillars and areas weaker. Now the ice made the floor and walls slick and cold. This was slowly becoming a dangerous mess.

And a mess it was. Ravio was thrown into a pile of snowy ash, his head hitting the frozen walls and causing stars to explode in his vision. He felt nauseous and weaker. _I'm definitely charging him._

Ravio forced himself to watch the fight, though all his body wanted to do was collapse and sleep. He blinked wearily as He saw Warriors slip on ice, a dragon's foot landing on top of him and pinning him down. Swept away by the powerful tail, Sky and Four were knocked against a wall, falling onto the floor without moving much more. 

_We need magic,_ Ravio told himself. He couldn't focus. He wanted to stand and help his friends again. He could start a fire, but could he control it? The ache in his bones and the stars in his vision said no. He wouldn't be able to control a fire if he tried. It would only risk the lives of the others. 

A blast of ice froze Twilight and Time. Wind, Hyrule, Wild, and Lady Impa were the last standing.

And then, with an act of pure selfless stupidity, Ravio watched as Wild and Wind controlled the air to shoot themselves into the air to perform a move they had come up with. The pair drew bombs and Ravio held his breath. Hyrule attempted to distract the dragon but wasn't able to control himself after stepping on the ice. The dragon managed to do what Ravio knew would happen. The move had taken too long. The last three heroes ended up frozen to the floor or wall. Lady Impa stood alone. 

Ravio forced himself up, his hands gripping onto the war mallet. His vision swam, but he had to try. 

He glared at the dragon, glad that Lady Impa provided him a distraction as he readied himself. He didn't have power bracelets. He didn't have rings that would heal him or keep him warm. He wasn't Link. He wasn't ever a hero - not to Hyrule and not to Lorule. But Zelda is his friend. Link is his best friend. Lady Impa helped train him. Hyrule accepted him when Lorule had cast him out. 

The war mallet set ablaze, purple flames consuming it and melting the frost around Ravio. He wouldn't be able to control his magic if he let it go, but he could control a weapon that channeled his magic if he tried.

Ravio struck. 

+

Needless to say, Ravio was a horrible fighter when he had a concussion. If it wasn't for Lady Impa, Ravio would have been flung out a window. Unfortunately, now they were both stuck on the ceiling - Ravio holding onto the rafters while Lady Impa had been lucky enough to land on the roof. The dragon stalked them.

"This is not how I wanted to die, y'know," Ravio muttered.

Lady Impa scoffed. "You have no faith in Link," she said. 

Ravio looked away. "Yeah... about Link-"

"Queen Hilda informed us of the issue." Ravio was going to strangle Hilda.

Looking down, Ravio could see Sky starting to get up. The dragon had heard as well. It turned to look at the hero, its one eye glowering. Sky was an amazing fighter, but hitting a wall as hard as he had would still make it difficult t fight.

Before Sky could raise his sword, a wave of fire erupted from the ground beneath the dragon. Sky stumbled away, falling onto his butt in surprise. 

+

"Oi!" The heroes looked to the throne room entrance. Standing side by side, Queen Zelda and Prince Link looked in, looking like the twins that they were: twenty-two and full of adulthood. Ravio never wanted to hug his best friend more than at that moment. Lady Impa left to get off the roof safely.

Together, Hero and Queen rushed into battle. Ravio didn't know how Link was back to normal, but he was glad. Link and Zelda were strong fighters, especially when they were paired together. With her goddess-given powers, Queen Zelda was powerful with her magic. On the other hand, Link held a powerful arsenal of weapons that even Ravio couldn't keep track of.

The dragon was vanquished in minutes.

While Zelda went around helping the heroes defrost and heal, Link looked up at Ravio. There was a very scary look in Link's eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," Link hissed, looking directly at Ravio.

Ravio smiled, surprising the other heroes who had been about to stand up for him. "You got to get me down first, Mister Hero!" Link held out his fire rod. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Ravio accidentally let go, screaming as he fell. He felt the air leave his lungs as someone caught him.

Link landed on the ground, holding Ravio in his arms. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here."

"I took very good care of you?"

The Lorulian was dropped onto the ground. Link strode over to Time and Zelda, who had begun talking about the need to rebuild. Time gave him a sideways glance and stopped talking. 

"You're a good fighter," Time said. The other heroes [nosy as they were] looked over. 

Link scowled. "I'm coming after you once I'm done with Ravio." He looked at his sister and said, "You should go to Kakariko until it's safe here. Impa should escort you."

Zelda huffed. "You're a softie, you know." She turned to Ravio and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him in his... state."

Going up next to Time, Twilight looked at Link, then said, "'Scuse me if it's rude, but who are you?"

"Link, Hero of Legend."

The heroes blanked. They all began speaking at once, confusion on their faces and even a mixture of offense as they tried to stand up for Ravio.

Link rolled his eyes and then sharply turned to look at the Lorulian. "Wait a fuck!" The heroes shut up, looking at what was going on. "YOU NAMED ME BUNNY!?" Link lunged, ut he was quickly held back by his sister. "NOW I'M REALLY GONNA MURDER YOU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! LET ME GO! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS AS SOON AS ZELDA LET'S ME GO, RAVIO!"

Laughing, Ravio went as close as he could to Link without getting hit or kicked. "Aww. The little bunny has a temper."

As if one screaming hero wasn't enough, most of the other heroes broke out into confused yelling as they came to realize who Link was.

And if anyone asked, Link [soon to be renamed Legend] wouldn't admit why Ravio had ever named him Bunny.

* * *

Extra:

Twilight and Sky held similar evil grins on their faces as they looked down at the pink rabbit. Legend was never going to hear the end of it now that these two knew why Ravio had named him Bunny ages ago.


End file.
